Kikimora
Encyclopedia Entry A type of beastmen that serve human men and receive spirit energy as a reward. They mainly appear in the homes of working men, wait on them hand and foot, while assisting them. Having a devoted and gentle disposition, it’s their pleasure to treat the man they have their heart set on as their master and serve him. They are highly capable and can perfectly complete any kind of housework including cooking, laundry and even cleaning. Being sensitive to the subtleness of human emotion, just from appearances they can tell their master’s food preferences and personal tastes even if he doesn’t tell them directly, they can even read his mood and physical condition that day, they perform optimal and conscientious service in accordance with that. They can even grasp how much lust is pent-up and if their master wants, they’ll use their own body to perform obscene services and satisfy him at any given time. A man who becomes their master can live comfortably with peace of mind. Due to their support, he’ll be able to exhibit his own abilities to the furthest extent. They basically don’t personally assault or tempt men. They also don’t seek sexual gratification if their master doesn’t want it, they give off a pure and beautiful aura while working for the sake of their master. However, even if a man goes a while without laying a finger on them after becoming their master, we can say for certain that after living together eventually he’ll be driven by bestial lust into wanting to defile the beauty with his own hands. It’s unclear whether the desire stems from the masters themselves or it’s something that they cause, but most will be unable to bear it and will put their hands on these beautiful servants and have sex with them. Even though they don’t normally reveal their monstrous nature, they are full-fledged monsters. Their monstrous body is designed to service and satisfy their master and once he gets a taste, he’ll be hooked. Their master will start putting his hands all over them even while they’re working. But even after their master becomes an animal, they never put up any resistance. If ordered to service him, they’ll make their tongue crawl along his penis with an ecstatic expression. If suddenly pushed down, they’ll gladly offer their body and receive it. To them, it is unsurpassable bliss to offer their body to their beloved master and have him use it. They seek out men who are worth serving for life. They especially prefer diligent workers, but perhaps because of their innate officious nature, many of them can’t let the guys who lead a lazy and unhygienic life go. Even in that case, their devotion is unwavering. In order to correct a man’s lifestyle, they’ll briskly take care of his every need. However, in what may be a vestige from the age of the former demon lords when they had a habit of viewing the lazy as prey and devouring them alive, they will show the face of their monstrous nature more strongly than usual. They’ll take care of a man’s towering erection when waking him up early in the morning. And after delicious, healthy, and nourishing meals. At night in the bedroom when going to bed early together. An orderly life will be frequently interspersed with lewd service and nightly sex. While living in that manner, they’ll raise the man into an imposing incubus worthy of being their master. Furthermore, they once had wings and legs like a harpy, but it’s said that they changed into human arms and legs so that they could provide more thorough and diligent service. Their feathered wrists and scale-covered feet are vestiges of that. Kenkou's Notes EN= And so, this time's update is "Kikimora". In the original text, she had a wolf's head with a bird's beak and more, so it's pretty much a hybrid beast monster. They're monsters that help people that work, so they're great at all kinds of housework, and they'll promise you comfortable living without exception. They're devoted, but it's not just that. Lazy people, and those who live unhygienic lives, might have their “sex life” enhanced by them... |-|JP= というわけで今回の更新は、「キキーモラ」 原典では狼の頭に鳥のクチバシ、その他もろもろという、中々合成獣チックな魔物です. 働き者の手助けをしてくれる魔物で、家事万能、貴方にもれなく快適な生活を約束してくれるでしょう. 献身的な彼女達ですが、それだけではありません. 怠けてる人や不摂生な生活を送っていると、彼女達に「性活改善」させられてしまうかも... TL Note: ... Trivia *This monster girl is based on a legendary creature of Slavic mythology. Image Gallery Encyclopedia Pages= Kikimora.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Kikimora-jap.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= CpBA Z UAAAZsaS.jpg|MGE2 bookmark 1470748065095.jpg |-|Official MGE Artwork= CpBA Z UAAAZsaS.jpg|MGE2 bookmark 1470748065095.jpg |-|Fan Artwork= Kikimora 1.jpg|Artwork by 8COST Kikimora 3.jpg fda1f1cf54a8f5b562a5e0435d47e98d.jpeg 1399047720752.jpg 50c80c874019b6e0a74c759c268f4404.png|Artwork by Araya Kouki O59vYPm.png KV4VyW4.jpg sample-19337d20de5f6fce47c8c138f8256dea.jpg|Artwork by GAman. Type1.jpg|Artwork by Danna-sama Type2.jpg|Artwork by Danna-sama Type3.jpg|Artwork by Danna-sama 1420013066078.jpg|Art by Luth KikiAlice.jpg|Artwork by カプサイシン Chibi kikimora.jpg|Chibi artwork by Po2 sample-e99fbc339e33483c8c3e68e15b311198.jpg Kikimora B&W.png|Art by Aftyn 1452488473146.png Kikimora_White_2.png|Kikimora Recolor and Transparency 9f45f2dc1b5324b87253220ddd2f4ddc.jpg|Art by paundo2 Sample ded10df36a25eb1ebe99ada842e82e95.jpg|who is better? 4261ec42a2755ae9173128f54e797f39.jpg lVlgzWT.jpg|By http://monor.us/image/140458561378 Monorus 1458104167552.jpg B&W Kikimora.png|B&W Kikimora by .less 67a02ce182ae99443eb484710a76a1fc.png 53945473_p0_master1200.jpg tumblr_o5ynsrFmGI1uaxebao1_500.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/ Lvl1.png ChW6XX-U4AAYDAl.jpg 1463264141877.png Beach time Kikimoura.png|Beach Time Kikimora|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/view/20032923/ GV53i8G.jpg 1464269001514.jpg 53945473_p1_master1200.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=53945473 paundo 53945473_p4_master1200.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=53945473 paundo 53223780_p2_master1200.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=53223780 paundo Young Kiki Adventurer.png|Art by .less 1468017845920.png CnPuBOqVUAEKxRT.jpg CpBA Z UAAAZsaS.jpg Megane Kikimora.jpg|Artwork by Butter-T ("My, my... Master is energetic as always. But don't worry... Please use my body to your heart's content." ) 58610207_p0.jpg|Kashima Kikimora by http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=58610207 paundo 1472167339255.png U6rp60k.png|Kikimora Suplex hwShsXR.png|Commando Kiki 1475104256915.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Wolf Family Category:Beastman Type